


The Interview

by Shelby46



Category: Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Celebrity Interview, Gen, Interviews, One Shot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby46/pseuds/Shelby46
Summary: This is an interview spanning Kit’s entire career thus far. It contains all the questions I wish interviewers would ask and some I would ask myself if I ever had the chance. There is no sex or any story other than the interview in this. So much of my rpf is working out my own feels and this one is no different. I hope you enjoy it!





	The Interview

Krista was very excited! Today she had the interview of a lifetime. Kit Harington would be in her studio. She began planning questions as soon as he was booked. She watched each of his movies again making notes. Being an avid Game of Thrones fan she was fully up to date on that. She came up with what she hoped were good questions his fans would like to know, peppered with a few of her own curious inquiries. She very often disliked the questions he was asked in interviews. Especially by female hosts. They were too personal and even went so far as being inappropriate at times. She shuffled through her notes and sipped her coffee waiting anxiously for him to arrive.

When her producer poked his head around the corner and gave her the thumbs up, she signaled her cameraman and stood up to receive her guest. The interview would be taped and then edited before it aired. She preferred interviewing this way rather than live. It left room for some error and her guests were usually more relaxed and open.

Kit appeared and stood for one last hair check. She took this time to take in his appearance. Taupe slacks, a light blue button up shirt shirt and grey blazer. His hair was styled neatly, curls framing his face. Her producer led him over to the studio area and introduced them.

She shook his hand and looked him in the eyes “It is very nice to meet you Mr. Harington. Thank you for agreeing to be interviewed today”

 _“It’s my pleasure and you can call me Kit”_  he replied. His smile warm and friendly

“Alright, Kit” she said with a grin “This is my cameraman Randy”

Kit shook the man’s hand and Krista indicated for him to sit and sat as well taking her notes in hand “We will be filming and then airing at a later date so just relax and don’t worry. I’d like to discuss your body of work as a whole if you don’t mind and then get to Jon Snow at the end” she looked at him for confirmation

He had leaned forward to sip his coffee from the small table set between them. He nodded in agreement before setting the cup back down.

She indicated for Randy to start rolling. She looked into the camera “Hi I am Krista Daniels and  this morning I have the great pleasure to have Mr. Kit Harington with me.”

The camera panned to include him in the frame. He smiled and waved  _“Thank you, Krista. It’s lovely to be here”_

Krista smiled “We are very pleased to have you! You have accrued quite an eclectic body of work in your career so far. You began in theater with the play War Horse and Posh, and then moved on to film with Silent Hill Revelation and Seventh Son. And sandwiched right in the middle of all that was Game of Thrones. Can you take us through the major differences in working all three genres theater, film and television, from an actors perspective?”

Kit licked his lip pulling his bottom lip through his teeth as he thought a moment  _“I think of the three, theater is the most organic. You go and meet your cast mates and read the play. Rehearsals are mostly about blocking and props. The bulk of what you do on stage is…is up to you as an actor. Because you do a play every night for so many weeks you really get the chance to sort of… hone your performance and umm..”_ he stops to scratch his beard a bit “ _Sort of change the nuance of what you are doing. A lot of times that is based off of your mood or how your cast mates are reacting even how the audience reacts or doesn’t react affects the changes in your performance as well. With film you are much more confined to the vision of the writer and the director. They really drive what your character is with you mostly having only flexibility in how you convey the emotions you are presented with, you know. And making a film is very quick. You are often on location, there are many actors involved so time is of the essence”_ he chuckles  _“Thrones_ ” he looks to the ceiling for a moment  _“It is shot very much like a film only it spans a great deal of time. Or at least it did in the beginning. Because there were so many different story lines going on, I was able to have a lot downtime. It never felt very rushed”_

Krista smiled and nodded as he talked. He was very animated and she liked that in an interviewee. “You were able to work with some very seasoned actors in your first films. Carrie Ann Moss, Malcolm McDowell, Jeff Bridges, Julianne Moore. How was that as a young actor just starting out to work with such large talent?”

He leans forward rubbing his hands together  _“Oh, it was incredible”_ he answers with enthusiasm  _“I learnt so much just by watching those actors on set and even off set. How they held themselves between takes, you know stayed in character or things they would do to prepare for a scene. It was a volume of knowledge that most young actors don’t get so early on. So I was very lucky and very humbled to be working with them_ ” he took a sip of his coffee and sat back again.

“Well now we move on to you being the leading man” Krista continued with a grin “In your next two films you played real people. Testament of Youth and Pompeii. Although your character in Pompeii wasn’t based on a specific person, he did represent a certain class of people of the times”

Kit nodded scratching his arm

“Was there a great weight on you to make sure you represented these real life characters in a way that honored them?”

Kit’s eyes widened  _“Wow, that is such a great question. Ummm yes there is a great feeling of responsibility when you are portraying a person who actually existed. As far as Roland, my character in Testament of Youth, you know we have photographs of him and I’ve read his letters and his poetry. And we know through his love interest, Vera and his friends how the people in his life felt about him and what they thought of him. So I was very determined to do him justice and try to bring” he stops to rub his finger across his mouth choosing his words “to bring him to life for the audience to celebrate that life that was cut short so…so tragically”_

Krista was taken aback for just a moment by this explanation and looked down at her notes to remember what direction she planned to go next “I really enjoyed Testament of Youth and all the performances were wonderful. Now you visited Pompeii, is that correct? How emotional was it to be there and to experience that and how did you channel that into your performance?”

“ _I did visit it and it was incredibly moving to see these ruins and the casts of the people who had died there.”_ he shook his head slightly  _“Just to see them in their last moments and try to imagine how they felt or what they might have been thinking was staggering. I think we all wanted to do justice to that and to them as well”_

“My brother is a bodybuilder and so I know a bit about what it takes for him to get into competition form and what that entails. He watched Pompeii with me and was blown away by the fact that you were that lean yet still managed to be in a very physical role. Was it difficult for you at all to do those fight scenes?”

“ _Uhhh, there were a few times that I found myself a bit winded and a bit off balance especially after several takes of a fight scene. The big arena scenes with all the extras and the horses were actually easier”_ he chuckles  _“than my individual fight scenes. I think because there weren’t as many takes of those and it wasn’t all focused on me”_  he scratches the back of his neck  _“We really wanted Milo to be sort of lean and lethal…..”_

“Like a jungle cat” she interjected

“ _Yes! Exactly! And I think my body really was my costume in that film.”_ he finished

Krista indicated for Randy to stop filming and smiled at Kit “Ok, Kit, I’d like to give you chance to take a break before we go on. We can get you something else to drink. Water, we have cranberry, orange and pineapple juice”

He thought for a moment “Could have the orange and pineapple together?”

“Of course, Leslie!” she called to the intern standing off to the side “Could you please show Mr. Harington to the facilities and get him a orange/pineapple juice?”

The intern smiled and nodded and led Kit off the stage

Krista returned several minutes later from hair and makeup and went over her notes. When Kit returned, his juice waiting for him on the table, she started the interview again once he indicated he was ready

“Your next two films could not be more different from each other. I want to start with the mocumentary Seven Days in Hell. Was it just a breathe of fresh air to do comedy?”

Kit sat back crossing his ankle over his knee  _“It was so much fun! Andy called me and asked me if I wanted to do the part. The only reason I was able to do it is because it literally only took 3 days to film. We were in Palm Springs in this blistering heat and I spent a better part of a day with a giant dildo down my shorts”_  he laughs heartily scratching at his cheek  _“So it was the experience of lifetime! I often cringe when I think of my children someday seeing that film, when they are old enough to of course, and thinking yep that’s my dad!”_ he laughed again and took a sip of his juice

Krista laughed along with him “How was it working with Andy Samburg?”

“ _Mmmmm”_ he said as he swallowed the juice “ _Andy is brilliant! A comedic genius! But he is very serious about it. You know you read about some actors who are considered to be comedic geniuses but they tend to be sort of a loose canon on set”_ he shook his head  _“Andy is super serious about getting it right but once the cameras role he has this amazing ability to be spontaneous and ad lib flawlessly”_

“Speaking of ad libbing” Krista said “There is one scene during the montage of match playing where your character, Charles Poole, twirls his racket. I couldn’t help but feel like that was a bit of Jon Snow shining through there!”

Kit laughs and nods  _“Yeah I suppose so. I am forever twirling swords on Thrones and that with the racket just happened with me not thinking about it really. But we wanted to keep it in because as sort of daft as Charles was, the one thing he was really good at, that really defined who he was, was tennis. And so that moment of cockiness did a lot to convey that I think”_

She nodded. This is interview is going amazingly well. He was so smart and insightful!

“That brings us too Spooks the Greater Good or as it was released in America, MI5. Had you seen the television show prior to getting the part?”

He shook his head  _“No, I hadn’t but my brother had. He was an avid watcher of the series. Very often when you are looking at future projects you need sort of a sounding board and he is that for me. I also liked the idear of filming in London so that I could stay at my own house” he laughs “And just be close to home for most of the schedule. Really when I got the part, the director, Bharat Nalluri asked me not to go and watch the series because he wanted me and my character to be fresh and come in without any expectations of living up to anythin”_

“Well your performance was wonderful and I think the director made a wise choice in that” she responded

He looked down shyly  _“Thank you”_

“I want to talk about your animation work. First in How To Train Your Dragon two and then Call of Duty. Once again we see a completely different genre of acting for you. What was it like?”

He rubs his hands along his pants and looks off his face full of concentration for a moment  _“I always try to challenge myself in any area of my career. This was just something new and different to add to my acting experience. When I did How To Train Your Dragon, I was already working on other projects and they came to me. They would call and say we have a studio for such and such time you know and I did the work a few hours here and a few hours there. And it was…. it was great!”_ he chuckles  _“ No costumes. No one sort of fiddling with your face all day. For Call of Duty, I went to this huge warehouse”_ he looks around not really focusing on the room but remembering  _“And they put me in this 360 camera which I had to keep my eyes open for and not blink. To capture my body and face from every possible angle. Then they put me in this outfit with all these little sensors on it that the cameras would pick up every movement I made and a camera pointed at my face. And it was very theatrical in feel. I had a blank space to move around in and to envision that I was on a space ship or on a planet somewhere. I got into it quite a bit. And then to see yourself animated in real life detail like that…..it is just indescribable!”_

“How was it playing the villain?” she asked

“ _I loved it!“_ he exclaimed  _“I would very much like to play a villain in a film. A sort of psychotic, unhinged person but one who is not outwardly so. You know? I think acting that sort of duality would be very challenging and very rewarding for me”_  the juice on the table had been replaced with a cold bottle of water and he opened it and took a drink looking at her expectantly for the next question.

“We have come to one of my personal favorites, Brimstone” she said smiling

“ _Oh”_ he replied eyebrows going up in surprise and delight

“In this film you play a cowboy in the American west complete with a Western American accent. This role was sort of thrown on you rather quickly wasn’t it?”

He nodded moving his tongue around in his mouth  _“Yes. The actor who was to play the character of Samuel originally backed out and my agent called me. I was on a plane very quickly and I only had a few days to perfect, I don’t know if that is the correct for word for it “_ he scoffs  _“the accent. I was only in the film for about 20 minutes screen time but I thought the script was brilliant and dark and explored so many facets of human nature, dark nature. Sort of the contrast of dark and light and how interchangeable those two can be. And again aside from the bloody horses, a complete departure from anything I had done before”_

“I found something about your character very curious” she continued “In the beginning scene with Samuel, after the gunfight, he switched the saddles on the horse he planned to escape with putting on his own saddle. Although he was in a hurry and gravely injured he took the time to do that. Then once he arrived at the farm he was adamant that Joanna bring the saddle inside and again when he went to rescue her from the church he was carrying the saddle with him. Was there any expressed direction for this? And did you have backstory in your mind for it?”

Kit sat back and frowning and pursing his lips  _“ Other than the physical action, I wasn’t given any reasoning behind it. It wasn’t explored very much. I know the way I carried the saddle into the church, sort of on my back, did influence that bit of cinematography in that scene and he had me carry it different ways for different takes to achieve his idear for how he wanted that scene to look”_

“Like angel wings?” Krista interrupted pointedly

“ _Yes exactly. But I hadn’t really thought of any deeper meaning behind it. I suppose in that time period a saddle would have had great deal of value. I think at it’s simplest, he was carrying his savings account around with him”_

Krista took a deep breath “I had a theory that Samuel was an actual angel. That the young cowboy died in that gunfight and was replaced with an angelic being who was sent to liberate Joanna. Not physically, I don’t think those things work that way, but to liberate her soul. To show her a possibility beyond the only one she ever knew. The only one her mother ever knew. I read a book once about angels who come to earth to walk among us and do good works. But the longer they are here and the more they partake in earthly delights, they start to forget who they are. There was one angel who got lost for years in art museums”

Kit sat forward fascinated by this

“So the angels carried with them a tether. It was a physical object they carried around with them always to remind them of who they were and to help them get back to heaven. It would have been a very personal object to that being and was destroyed once they left earth. Which is why angels don’t use living things as tethers where as demons do. They use animals and humans as well for their tethers.”

Kit’s face broke in wonder  _“Wow! You have to give me the title and author of that book! I would love to read it. So a person who was possessed was really an earthly tether for a demon walking amongst us. That is fascinating! I suppose if Samuel were an angel it makes sense that the saddle could be his tether”_

She smiled in delight that he got it! “Now in April of 2016 you decided to switch gears again and go back to your roots – theater with the Jamie Lloyd production of Dr Faustus. This was to put it mildly, a new take on an old classic. How did it feel to get back into theater after such a long break?”

Kit sat forward a bit “ _It was amazing. Like coming home._ _I would dare to say that theater is where my true heart lives”_ he said with a small smile

“The reviews were mixed but they seem to really focus less on your performance and more on your audience” she said

He scoffs “ _Our goal here, Jamie and mine, was to inject some youth into the West End”_

“You certainly seemed to do that. The daily images on social media of you meeting fans after every performance showed quiet a frenzy. The show ran for three months twice a day. You must have been exhausted, yet you went out and greeted fans each time. That was quite the commitment”

“ _Truly the commitment was with them not me. I quickly realized just meeting and talking to people that some of them had traveled quite far to see the play” he said_

“And to see you?” she added feeling he was being too modest

He brushed that comment aside and continued “ _Not only had fans come from all over Europe but some as far away as Brazil, the U.S. and other places. These people most likely spent thousands of dollars to do this and I started to feel a great obligation to them. Of course as time went on it just grew and grew. Thankfully the theater hired some wonderful body guards who were fearless in keeping the crowd in control. Towards the end of the play I became quite ill and also suffered a loss in my family and I had no choice really but to not go out and greet people. Still I felt incredibly guilty. I received such amazing gifts and sentiments from people it was”_ he pauses composing himself  _“it was overwhelming and humbling.”_

She found she was staring in admiration and quickly looked away and moved on to the next topic “Let’s talk about Gunpowder, your baby” she said

His face took on a look of pride “ _Yes, my baby”_

“You cowrote this film and produced it and starred in it. This was a first for you. Was it difficult to juggle all of that or did you feel right at home?” she asked

“ _Surprisingly, I felt right at home. I mean there is lot more pressure involved when you are responsible for everythin. But to be able to take something from an idear in your head and see it come to life and be a part of that birth from words to the business side of it, scouting locations, casting all of it. And then when it all comes together and works is…is beyond description. I would very much like to continue producing”_

“And directing?” she asked eyebrows raised

He thinks about that for a moment “ _I don’t know. I would like to try it just to have tried it you know. It was difficult enough being on set as an actor and removing myself from looking at things from a technical point of view. I cant imagine setting the scene and then trying to act the scene and going back to check the scene. That would be incredibly difficult. But I won’t rule it out. I never rule anything”_ he answered with a sly smile

She nodded and shuffled her notes. They had come to the final subject of the interview “Of course no overview of your career could be complete without talking about Game of Thrones and Jon Snow”

He smiled and looked down a moment before meeting her eyes again

She noticed that he seemed to be a bit overcome with emotion at the mention of his most popular character “Seven years of your life has been dedicated to this show and this character”

He nodded  _“Yeah”_ biting on his lower lip

“What has that meant to you being involved with such a phenomenal television show that has millions of really rabid fans and is so popular all over the world?” she asked looking at him curiously

He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat  _“Well it is really the jumping off point for me isn’t it? I am known for Jon Snow and Thrones”_ he begins _“And that notoriety is what brought me other roles. What got the attention of directors who wanted me in their films. But I think so much more than that” he continued gesturing with his hands “it afforded me a great stability. Sort of like living with your mum and dad and you go out and do all these things on your own and it’s great but you know that they are still here win or fail. I think losing that sort of safety net, even though you may have out grown it and you know you will be fine on your own, it can still be a bit terrifying” he laughs nervously_

She smiled warmly taken aback by his candor “And Jon? Is there a point where Kit ends and he begins or do the two of you sort of crossover?”

He swallowed and shook his head  _“Jon begins when I put on the costume. I automatically become him. He and I aren’t very much alike. He is much more noble and adherent to duty than I ever could be I think. He has made some decisions over the years that I had a hard time as an actor understanding and I had to learn to put that aside and play it anyway. And I’ll miss him. And I’ll miss the madness and the wonderful ,wonderful friends I have made on this journey. It was truly a careers worth of learning and honing and doing things as an actor that only increase your skill in only what will be 8 years. So I have been very blessed with Thrones. And even though it has been mad at times with filming schedules or locations even the fans as you mentioned, I would not trade it for the world”_

He seems a bit misty after this speech and she decides it is time to wrap things up “We as fans will certainly miss him and the show as well. I want to thank you for being her and for opening up to me about your career and I want to wish you so much more to come and I will certainly be watching” she said smiling and shaking his hand

He leans over to shake her and nods.

She indicates for Randy to cut and then hands Kit a box of tissues which he dabs his eyes with as he rises to leave.

What a wonderful interview this was!!!


End file.
